High School, Boys, And Brothers
by gilmoregirl102
Summary: Tyler Gilmore was always very protective of his little sister. But after a year of being away he doesn't like what he comes back to....but one of his best freinds does....ROGAN
1. NEWBOYS,LIMO'S,MOVIENIGHTS,ANDCHILTON

**High School, Boys, And Brothers**

**Summary: Tyler Gilmore was very protective of his little sister, Rory. For his junior year in High School he went to a boarding school in California, where he met Finn Rothschild, Colin McCrea, and the infamous Logan Huntzberger and they soon became best friends. When Lorelai decides she wants Tyler back in Connecticut for his senior year the others follow. They've all enrolled in Chilton with Rory, so Tyler can live at home with his single mom in Stars Hollow.**

**AN: This starts off end of the summer and Chilton doesn't require any uniform. I've been reading a lot of these stories lately and I've decided I want to write one so here it goes...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls I would be writing season eight, not a story on Fan Fiction...**

**CHAPTER 1: NEW BOYS, LIMO'S, MOVIE NIGHTS, AND CHILTON**

AIRPORT

Rory was beyond excited. Her brother that she hadn't seen for a year was coming home to go to high school with her. Over that year she had changed very much. She use to wear baggy sweats, sneakers, and sweatshirts and now she wore Abercrombie skirts, flip-flops, and Hollister Cami's. Every guy was after her and that would be the same this year.

She stood there with her 34 year old mom, Lorelai. Lorelai had Tyler when she was sixteen with Christopher Hayden, they got married after he was born but when Lorelai found out that she was pregnant with Rory he left. He would send her 1,000 dollar checks every month without a return address so no one could find him, not that they wanted to. Tyler was perfectly happy being the man of the house.

"FLIGHT 33592 HAS JUST LANDED," the man on the PA said.

The two Gilmore's watched as the few people on first class got off until they saw Tyler. They ran up and hugged him tightly. He dropped his bags and hugged them back. He really didn't care about the people staring, he missed his mom and sis. Rory looked behind him and saw three boys standing there. The first one came off to Rory as a nerd with his sweater vest. The second was at least six feet tall, had messy brown locks, and was wearing hot pink sunglasses. The last one was definitely the most attractive to Rory, He was around 5'10, with medium blond hair, and a flirtatious smirk.

"I thought you only had one sister, Mate," The tall one said in an Australian accent looking at Lorelai.

"Oh! I'm his mom, and you're exotic," She corrected.

"Rory, Mom, this is Colin," He said pointing to the nerd,"Finn," pointing to the Aussie, "And Logan." He finished pointing to the blond, who locked eyes with Rory. "Guys, this is my mom, Lorelai, and my sister, Rory."

"Now Love, You don't look so shy," Finn commented.

"Oh I've changed! You like?" She asked, twirling around, directing the last part to Tyler . He just swallowed hard and forced a smile, trying not to fight with her now.

"Well I'm definitely not complaining!" Finn announced giving her a wink earning him a hard kick from Tyler.

The group walked out and got into the limo that Emily had bought them, for special events. She had also bought them a private jet, their house, and new cars. They didn't use the jet much and only used the limo when necessary like today because they had three extra guests. Since the all boy's parents were out of town they were staying with Tyler for a week.

When they got to the house Tyler gave them the grand tour and they each picked their rooms. Logan got the room with the balcony but small closet that was across from Rory's room and below Finn's. Colin got the room across from Tyler's and below the master bedroom. Since they were having a movie night Rory, Logan, Tyler, Finn, and Colin went to Doose's to get food while Lorelai went to pick up the movie.

The teenagers follwed Rory through the aisles each holding a basket that she was quickly filling with candy and poptarts. They quickly paid and met Lorelai at the house. When they were setting up the food Lorelai found out she had to go deal with something at the inn leaving just Rory and the boys. During the middle of the movie Rory fell asleep on Logan and within ten minutes everyone else was out.

MORNING

The next morning everyone went to their respectable rooms to get ready for their first day back at school. Rory decided on wearing a pair of Kino's, white Bermuda shorts, and a tank top that said 'Little Miss Giggles' with smiley faces all over it. She made sure that her hair and make-up were perfect for a certain blond boy. When she came downstairs she received a glare from Tyler.

"Ty, Deal with it I have changed!" She said firmly as she grabbed her coffee.

They soon all got into there cars. Tyler took Colin and Finn in his car since it was a three seat-er and Rory took Logan in her two seat Lamborghini.

RORY'S CAR

"So Rory, What do you like to do?" Logan asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"I like to read, I'm on the paper. You?" She asked taking a quick glance at him.

"Yeah I'm on the paper too, Daddy's orders, Ace," He said smirking at her.

"Ace?" She asked turning into the Chilton parking lot.

"Ace Reporter," He said making her blush.

"Well here we are, good old Chilton!" Rory said as she stepped out of the car followed shortly by Logan.

TYLER'S CAR

"Hey Gilmore, Why do you care so much about how your sister dresses?" Colin asked from the passenger seat of Tyler's Porsche.

"Because she's my little sister and I don't want any one looking below her face or above her knees," Tyler said seriously. "Well here we are. It's weird being back he said as he walked in with his friends.

CHILTON HEADMASTER'S OFFICE

"Hello Headmaster Charlston," Rory said as she entered his office with the boys.

"Rory Gilmore, it's so nice to see you again. Is that you Tyler? So good to see you again too!" He said shaking Tyler's hand. "And who might you three be?" He asked looking at Finn, Colin, and Logan.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger, this is Finnegan, Finn, Rothschild, and Colin McCrea. We're new," Logan explained using the last names on purpose.

"Well it's very nice to meet you!" He said shaking his hand. "Now Rory would you mind helping these boys out today?"

"Of coarse not," She said as they left to go get their matching schedules.


	2. THEHORROROFGYM,MADDYANDLOUISE,&HOMEALONE

**AN: Yay! New update! Thanks for you guys that reviewed! You rock! I can't believe you guys! Most of the time people just write, update soon, but most of you guys didn't! I tried to respond to all of your reviews, but If I didn't then thanks for reviewing! I realized that I put Kevin a few times instead of Tyler, so please tell me if I do that again! And btw Rory is taking senior classes so they all have matching schedules, which I know is rare for five friends to have but just go along with it!**

**gilmoregirl102**

**CHAPTER 2: THE HORROR OF GYM, MADDY AND LOUISE, AND HOME ALONE**

CHILTON HALLWAY

After the five-some got their matching schedules they headed off to find their lockers. Since they were in alphabetical order Tyler, Rory, and Logan all had lockers near each other but Finn and Colin's were across the hall. They put their bags into their lockers and started down the science hallway for their first class.

"I can't beleive we're taking a class about space! Can it get more boring!" Finn complained as they walked out of the classroom.

"Come on Finn, this'll be fun! It even says here that we get to go look at the stars as our first project! That's so cool!" Rory said as she showed him the sheet.

"Rory, everything is fun to you," Tyler said.

"Gym," She pointed out.

"How can you not like gym, Ace?" Logan asked.

"You like gym?" She asked not believing it.

"Yeah, What's not to like? You get to play basketball and football for an hour!"

"Exactly!" She said as they walked into their 2nd class, economics.

LUNCH ROOM

Lunch finally came and the group sat down at a table off to the side. They noticed that throughout the day when people passed them they we're whispering things. Rory also noticed that she was getting bad looks from quite a few girls.

"Rory!" two girls called over as they sat across from her.

"Maddy! Louise!" She said giving them hugs.

"Where have you been all morning?" Louise asked.

"Oh, I'm in mostly senior classes," She explained as they nodded.

"Tyler Gilmore, I thought you were in California?" Louise asked noticing the scruffy brunette, while Maddy was talking to Finn.

"I just missed my favorite one of Rory's friends!" He said as she walked over and sat next to him.

Rory glanced around at the table. Tyler was talking to Maddy and Louise while Finn and Colin were talking to Summer. Which left her and Logan. They talked for the rest of lunch.

HOME

When the five-some got home they went to there rooms and changed their clothes. Since Lorelai had to be at the inn for a midnight wedding she wasn't home so they had the house to themselves. Since the boys were dressed first they went downstairs and watched the Harvard-Yale game. Rory came down in a pair of black short shorts and a navy blue tank top. She sat down on the couch as the third quarter ended. In the middle of that quarter it started to storm but they thought nothing about it. Soon after the power went out which meant no TV.

"Oh great, why does the power always go out during a football game!" Tyler complained while the others groaned.

"I'm gonna call mom and see if she has power at the inn," Rory said grabbing her cell and walking out of the room.

UPSTAIRS

The phone rang only twice before Lorelai picked up.

"Lorelai Gilmore, most amazing mother here!" Lorelai said in a chipper voice.

"Hey mom! Do you have power at the inn?" She asked.

"Nope, but we don't need power for the wedding since it's candle lit, do you kids want to come down here?"

"Nah, we're fine,"

"Am I supposed to be worried that my daughter is hanging out with four boys and only one of them is related?"

"Tyler's here," Rory answered as if that's all she needed to say, which it was.

"Hey Rory?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"What do you think of them?"

"Who?"

"Colin, Finn, and Logan," She said.

"Well Colin's a bid of a nerd but still fun to be around, Finn's just like a big hugable Teddie bear, and Logan is just..." Rory answered while trying to find the right words for Logan.

"Yeah, I guess. But still they worry me, I know Tyler wasn't the perfect little angel before he met them but they aren't exactly the best behaved boys," Lorelai said thinking about the pranks that they had pulled in the last year together.

DOWNSTAIRS

After Rory went up the boys began talking.

"Guys, there is one rule that all my friends over here know and you three need to know, especially you two," Tyler said looking at Finn and Logan.

"What's that?" Colin asked.

"My sister is absolutely off limits! No flirting, no staring, and definitely NO dating! Got it?" He asked using a tone, none of them had heard him use. They nodded their heads just as Rory came down.

"Hey, watcha talking about?" She asked sitting down on the armrest of the couch.

"Nothing," They all answered quickly.

"Okay... Well mom doesn't have power but the wedding is still going on,"

"Alright, now what do you guys want to do?" Tyler asked as Finn used a flash light to explore their basement.

"You have the game of Life!" Finn exclaimed as he grabbed the game and began setting it up.

"I am not playing some kiddie board game," Tyler said grimacing at Finn.

"Well I want to!" Rory exclaimed sitting down next to Finn and Logan who was already sitting. Tyler sighed as he sat down with Colin and they began the game.

They played for a few hours and moved from sitting up to lying down. Rory was the first to fall asleep followed shortly by Finn and Tyler. Logan was next and then Colin walked up into his room and got the only proper nights sleep.


	3. STEPH, THE PARTY, AND LARGE GUEST LISTS

**AN: I know that it's been a while since I last updated but I've just not been in the mood! Thanks so much for those of you that reviewed. you're great! I'm probably not going to get a new chapter up by the 4th do those of you in the US, Happy July 4th! I'll try to get the next one up sometime this weekend, if I get a lot of reviews. I really like when people write reviews with ideas because they give me other ideas or I use them.**

**gilmoregirl102**

**CHAPTER 3: STEPH, THE PARTY, AND LARGE GUEST LISTS**

Sometime that night the group found their beds and fell back asleep for a much needed rest.

RORY'S ROOM/CHILTON

She kept hitting the clock. Every time she hit it, the noise just got louder. She hit it one last time before it finally shut off. She did not want to get up. Rory slowly rose from her bed. She quickly took the coffee that her mother had left next to her bed and stumbled into her walk-in closet. She walked around still half asleep throughout the closet. She stuck her head out the door checking what time it was. 8:01. School started at 8:35 and the school was 40 minutes away. She had to go! She grabbed a blue shirt and a white skirt, threw them on and ran down stairs to her car. She sped all the way to the school and arrived 10 minutes early. Speeding wasn't something she usually did but for school it was. Just because she changed the way she dressed didn't mean her school loving/good girl side had too. She stumbled out of the car still tired since she only had one cup of coffee. She entered the school and walked over to her locker. As she was walking a boy with two girls by his side bumped into her causing her to fall onto the ground, her coffee soon ended up not in the cup but on her outfit. The boy just smirked at her and continued to walk. Before she could get up a pair of strong male hands were grabbing her stuff and a freshly manicured hand was helping her up.

"Thanks, Logan," She said realizing he was the one with her stuff.

"You looked like you needed some help," The blond girl that helped her up said. "Here," She said reaching into her large purse/backpack and pulling out a set of clothes. "I always carry around an extra set,"

"Oh, Thank you. I'm gonna go.." She said pointing to the bathroom as she walked in to go get changed. When she came out she was clad in denim shorts and a 'Hello Kitty' t-shirt.

"Thanks again, for the clothes..." She said trailing at the lack of a name for this girl.

"Stephanie, but you can call me Steph," She said.

"I'm Rory,"

NEXT DAY HALLWAY

"Hey Guys, Rory, Steph," A boy named Michael said as he walked up to them.

"Hey, What's up Mike?" Tyler said clapping there hands together like guys do.

"Well I was wondering if you, all of you, wanted to help me with a party I'm having on Friday, since you all are very experienced in that matter," Micheal said hopping they would agree.

"That sounds like fun!" Steph said as the others nodded.

"Don't worry I'll pay you," He said.

"What exactly do you want us to do?"

"Colin, could you get like be the DJ since you know the technical stuff," nod "Rory, I know you have the best taste in music, so can you pick the songs for Colin?" nod "Finn and Steph, Food and drinks, NO alcohol! My mom will freak if there's alcohol!" sigh then nod nod "Tyler and Logan can you make a guest list and help me figure out what else is needed," nod nod. "Thanks guys, You'll get 100 each then 50 for every hour you stay at the party."

LATER THAT DAY AT HOME

After school the six, Steph came with them, went back to the house and began their job. Colin went out looking for stuff to be a DJ, Rory went upstairs to look through her music, Finn and Steph sat on the living room floor thinking of foods, while Tyler and Logan began the guest list. By the end of the night everyone was done. Rory had decided on bringing almost every genre of music, Colin had all the stuff he needed, Finn and Steph had a **VERY **long list of foods and drinks, and Tyler and Logan had almost half the school on the guest list. Steph decided since it was so late that she would sleep on the couch and the others fell asleep in their rooms.

**AN: I know its short, but I felt like I needed something up! Please review with some ideas for me I really like the plot of this story myself so I don't want to quit it. If you don't want me to abandon this story PLEASE leave a review with an idea or a suggestion! I NEED A VISUAL IN MY HEAD FOR TYLER SO PLEASE GO TO MY PAGE AND TAKE THE POLL ON WHICH OF THE TWO ACTORS I THINK BEST FIT HIM, THE POLL IS CALLED RICKY ULLMAN OR MICHAEL SEATER!**


	4. THE ACTUAL PARTY

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! And the one person who gave me two ideas thank you and I might use them for the Homecoming chapter which is coming up. I just got a blogspot so you can see what their dresses look like. My account has the website and a poll for you to tell me what you think Tyler should look like.**

**GilmoreGirl102**

**CHAPTER 4: THE PARTY**

GILMORE HOUSE-FRIDAY-BEFORE PARTY

Ever since that day at school Rory and Steph became close friends and hung out everyday. Rory, Steph and Lorelai sat in Rory's room on Friday trying to decide what they should wear to the party. They new they wanted something summery to show that they were still in summer mode but in fall colors.

"I can't believe we didn't go shopping for dresses yesterday!" Steph exclaimed.

"I know!" Rory said as she threw another halter on the ground.

"Hey Ror, how abut this one?" Lorelai said showing her a brown trapeze dress with pink and orange detail, and a keyhole in the front.

"It's kinda cold out don't you think I should have something with long sleeves?" She asked.

"Here," Seph said throwing her a white elbow-sleeved cardigan.

"You all are brilliant!" Rory exclaimed before going into the bathroom to change.

"Now something for you to borrow," Lorelai said digging through the closet. "Here you go," Lorelai said holding up a floral sundress.

"You, Lorelai Gilmore, are a genius!" Steph said as she walked into the bathroom that Rory had just come out of.

"Now I need shoes," Rory said going to her other closet to look.

"These for Steph," She said holding up a pair of black peep toe wedges. "and these for you," she held up her other hand which had a pair of fuchsia ballet flats.

The girls finished getting ready and went downstairs to where the boys were. "Finally what took you so long?" Tyler complained before walking towards the garage with Finn behind him.

"Oh thank you, Tyler, I'm glad you like my dress!" Rory said sarcastically. "Come on Steph lets go," She said walking towards her car. Her and Steph rode in her car, Colin and Logan sat in the back seat of Tyler's car, while he drove and Finn messed around with his stereo in the passenger seat.

THE PARTY

Rory and Steph pulled into the driveway of Mike's house in her Jag. They got out of the car, locked it, and headed toward the house, not bothering to walk with the boys. They went to the bar and got two cups of "punch".

"Hello Mary,"

--

The boys walked into the building behind the girls. Tyler and Finn went talking to Maddy and Louise as Colin headed over to the family room to begin his job, leaving Logan alone. He glanced at the bar to see what they had. When he neared the bar he heard screaming from two voices, one of which he recognized.

--

Rory turned around and glared into the eyes of the one and only Tristan DuGrey. She had hated him since her freshman year when he started calling her 'Mary' but last year that changed. Tyler also hated him even though Tristan was a year younger than him, he hated him because he flirted with Rory.

"What do you want, Tristan?" She said glaring at his smirk.

"Did you miss me this summer?"

"No,"

"Come on Mary! What's with the attitude?" He asked.

"I just don't want to talk to you."

"You sure liked talking to me last year."

"Tristan what do you want!" Rory said starting to loose her temper.

"I want you to take me back,"

"You cheated on me! Why would I ever take you back!"

"Because you love me,"

"No, I thought I did but I realized I don't!" She yelled causing the people around her to look.

"Yes You Do! You know you do! Stop lieing!"

"You cheated on me Last year!"

"I dated you when no one else would! Ever wonder why no guy but me would date you! Cause your just a little Mary!"

--

"Ace!" Logan called when he reached her.

"Logan?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan? What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"I go to Chilton, Why are you here and how do you know Rory?"

"I go to Chilton too and I'm one of Tyler's friends,"

"Ah, So your the blond that took all my girls, even little Mary over here. I don't think the name Mary fits you anymore," And the smirk was back.

_Slap!_

**That's not how I originally wanted this chapter to be so if three people ask me to rewrite it I will. If you like it I will update when the amount of reviews for the story gets to 35.**

**gilmoregirl102**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm not going to rewrite chapter 4 because I had only one person say to and when I tried it was basiclly the same thing. I was going to post this last night but right before I put it up my Internet died so I'm posting it now. If you want to see the dresses they're on my blogspot.**

**CHAPTER 5:**

After she slapped him Rory ran out to her car and sped off leaving Tristan and Logan. She drove all the way back home to Stars Hollow in a daze not realizing that she had left Steph to ride home with the boys. She pulled into the parking lot of the Dragonfly and was greeted by Michel at the front desk.

"Hello Rory," He said in his French accent.

"Hey Michel, is my Mom still here or did she leave already?" Rory asked looking around to see if she was there.

"No. She left about five minutes ago to go eat dinner or something, leaving me with a very messy front desk and messed up post-its!" He ranted to her.

"Thanks, Michel," She walked back to her car and headed straight to Luke's, knowing her mother was there. When she reached the diner she spotted her mother sitting at the counter begging Luke for more coffee.

"Hey Mom."

"I thought you were at Mike's party with the boys, is it over already? Boy party's sure don't last that long anymore," Lorelai joked looking at her watch.

"Tristan was there." She stated simply.

"Oh hun, I'm sorry," She said smiling sadly. She never liked that Rory dated Tristan but still tried to deal with him and his big ego. When she found out about him cheating on her she almost went over to his house to give him a piece of her mind, but luckily Rory stopped her.

"I'm totally over it, but he just wouldn't leave me alone. He kept on trying to convince me that I loved him and still do! He said that the only reason that other guys wouldn't date me was because I was a _Mary _and I always will be," She said scowling at the word.

"Jerk!" Lorelai said.

"Then Logan came over and apparently they know each other!"

"Were they like buddy buddy or I hate your guts?"

"It wasn't very friendly. Apparently Logan stole all his _girls_,"

"Does Tristan know that Logan is a senior?" Lorelai asked wondering why a junior would talk to a senior like that.

"And then he thought Logan had 'de-Maryed' me!" She exclaimed.

"What next?" Lorelai said intrigued as she took another bite of her burger.

"Islappedhim," She said quickly.

"Did I just here that Rory Gilmore slapped someone?" A voice from behind the counter said. They turned to where they heard the voice. Rory squealed before running over and hugging him.

"What are you doing here, Jess?" Her and Jess had been best freinds last year till he moved out of Stars Hollow to go stay in New York with his mom.

"I'm just visiting Stars Hollow with my mom, now what is this about you slapping someone?"

"Oh it was just Tristan," Rory said with a wave of her hand.

"Are you still dating that jerk?" Jess never liked Tristan the two didn't get along very well.

"No we broke up the end of last year when I caught him in a closet with Jenny Johnson," She said not really wanting to talk about it.

"Why'd you slap him?" He said before her cell started ringing for the tenth time that night. When she let it go to message Lorelai's phone immediately started playing 'Don't Stop Believing'.

"Hey Ty," She answered while grabbing a french fry from the plate of food Jess just brought Rory.

_"Hey, Is Rory there?"_

"Maybe..."

_"She's not picking up her cell, Logan said that she ran out of the party after she slapped Tristan. She slapped Tristan! I mean why would she slap him, not that I mind but--"_

"Don't worry kid, she's here with me at Luke's," Lorelai interrupted before he ran out of oxygen.

_"Is she okay?"_

"She's fine, now you go enjoy the rest of your party,"

_"Me and the guys are on are way home right now. We would of been there sooner but we had to make sure Steph got home too,"_

"Why did you have to drive Steph home?"

"Oh I totally forgot about Steph! Sorry Ty!" Rory said into the phone.

_"It's fine. I thought you were in Luke's?"_

"We are,"

_"On the phone? Where's Luke?"_

"Upstairs,"

_"Nice,"_

"Alright I'll talk to you when you get home, Love you!"

_"You too,"_

Lorelai hung up the phone as Rory continued to talk to her and Jess. That night when they got home they had a girls only movie night. After Lorelai fell asleep, Rory decided to head up to her room. Before she could close the door she heard a voice call her.

"Yeah," She asked opening the door wider to see Logan clad in plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Why'd you slap Tristan?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"What'd he do?" He said hopping to get something out of her.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" She said before slamming her door and laying on her bed. _'Today was sucky'_ was the last thing she thought before falling asleep.

NEXT DAY

The next day Rory woke up to four people talking in her room.

"Go away, "She managed to groan out before covering her ears with a pillow.

"Nope," One of them stated before taking her covers causing her to chuck the pillow at them.

"We're going shopping," Maddie exclaimed.

"But it's like--" She looked at the clock before jumping out of bed, "12:45! I can't believe how late I slept!" She said looking at Lorelai, Steph, Maddie, and Louise.

"Come on girly," Steph said throwing an outfit at her. Rory walked into her bathroom, changed, then went downstairs for coffee.

"Where are the guys?" She asked after she drank her coffee.

"Saturday detention," Lorelai said smirking at the fact that her son had to be at school on a Saturday.

"He acctually went?" They never went to detention just got their daddy's/Emily an Richard to donate more money and they didn't have to.

"I told him it was that or he would start paying tuition to Chilton from the money he gets from selling his cars." Lorelai smirked.

The girls laughed before getting into the SUV.

MALL

The five girls headed into the mall and hit almost every store upstairs before seeing a cute little store with homecoming dresses in it. They headed in the shop and began looking at the dresses just for fun. "Hey isn't your homecoming soon?" Lorelai asked looking at a silver strapless dress.

"Oh yeah, I hadn't really thought about it but its on the 18th," Rory stated.

"Well while we're here why don't you girls try on some dresses, before all the good ones get taken,"

"Why not?" Maddie said grabbing a dress that she had been looking at before rushing into one of the changing rooms, the other girls soon found some dresses and went into the other rooms. They each came out in a different dress. By the time they had left the store they each had a homecoming dress. Maddie decided on a two tone purple and black strapless knee length dress, Louise a Pink Strapless Pleated Taffeta Dress, Rory a light blue Stretch Satin Slip dress, and Steph a light pink Stretch Satin gown with spaghetti straps.

**AN: I hope you like this chapter! The next chapter is about before homecoming details and who the girls are going with. The one after that will be homecoming. Now press that cute little review button. The more reviews the sooner I update!**


	6. , SALLY, NOMINEE'S, AND DATES

**AN: I'm sooo sorry! I really should have updated sooner but I didn't! I was at camp all last week and was too tired afterwards. I'm going to be leaving Saturday or Sunday for vacation but I'll try to update the day before I leave. I probably won't have enough time to update when I'm down there but I'll be writing the next few chapters in my notebook which I'm bringing. I will probably be back in two-three weeks.**

**CHAPTER 6: ;), SALLY, NOMINEE'S, AND DATES**

WEEK BEFORE HOMECOMING/GILMORE-VANDERBILT HOUSES

Rory was sitting on her bed with her laptop by her side, doing homework. She was brought out of her daze when the green computer next to her let out a whistle signaling that she had just received an IM from Steph.

STEPH: AHHHHHHHH!! GUESS WHAT!

RORY: Brad Pitt dumbed Angelina for you?

STEPH: oh i wish! but no

RORY: then what?

STEPH: i was sitting here minding my own business when my cell starts going playing 'White&Nerdy'

RORY: colin?

STEPH: yep. so i pick up and he sounds nervous but then...

RORY: what?

STEPH: HE ASKED ME TO HOMECOMING!

RORY: are you serious? what did you say?

STEPH: YES! of course!

RORY: awwww

STEPH: what?

RORY: I'm just picturing your little baby! she'll look just like me

STEPH: hey no one said anything about babies! it's just a date.

RORY: in 10 years your gonna want to remember this day

STEPH: have you found yourself a date to homecoming yet?

RORY: well, plenty of guys have asked me

STEPH: but...

RORY: i just don't really like any of them

STEPH: maybe you should ask someone you like

RORY: like who?

STEPH: i don't know maybe a blonde...with brown eyes

RORY: logan?

STEPH: you too would be soo cute! ;)

RORY: what is that?

STEPH: this- ;)

RORY: yes

STEPH: it's logan winking at you

RORY: you really are annoying you know that right?

STEPH: i know!

RORY: well i'm gonna go. c u at school tomorrow

STEPH: with logan?

RORY: Bye Steph!

STEPH: byebye

NEXT DAY CHILTON HALLWAY AFTER SCHOOL

Rory hadn't gotten to see any of her friends all day so they decided to meet at Colin's locker after school. Rory leaned against the locker next to him, exhausted.

"Rough day?" Colin asked glancing to his left to see the slumped over figure next to him.

"I'm just tired because I didn't get to sleep till two a.m.!"

"Whys that?" He asked as Finn came over to them.

"Because my homework was interrupted by Steph informing me of who was taking her to homecoming," She said smirking at Colin. As he was about to answer her the rest of the group came running around a corner pulling the three-some with them.

"What the--" Rory sterted but was shushed by Tyler's hand as her, Tyler, Logan, and Louise all ran hid in the weight room.

"Shhh!" Louise said pulling them toward what Rory thought was a closet.

"Come on," Louise said as she opened the door to show that it was an exit that led to the old building. They ran across the grassy lawn till they got in the old build and sat on the wood floor.

"What is going on?" Rory asked as Logan and Tyler started breaking out laughing.

"Thing one and Thing two here, thought it would be funny to throw rocks at Headmaster Charleston's window," She started pointing to the boys. "but realized it was a bad idea when it broke."

"We didn't think it would break," Tyler said after his laughing fit passed.

"Then the proceeded in running down the halls away from him as he chased us,"

"Why did you pull me into this?" Rory asked.

"'Cause it's fun confusing you," Logan stated before looking out the window to see if the coast was clear.

"Hey sis, I will let you drive Sally if you go get her and come pick us up in the back parking lot," Tyler said with a pleading look.

"Who's Sally?" Louise asked in a jealous tone.

"His jaguar XK8 Convertible," Logan and Rory said at the same time as she went to go get the car.

"Thank you!" He called out after her.

NEXT DAY MORNING ANNOUNCEMENTS

The eight friends sat in their homeroom class the next morning waiting for Charleston to announce the homecoming king and queen nominations.

"... And now what you've all been waiting for the nominations for homecoming king and queen! For king we have, Tyler Gilmore!"

The class clapped for Tyler as he smirked at his friends.

"Tristan DuGray, and finally Logan Hunzberger!"

Rory scowled at Tristan's name but smiled at Logan's.

"Now on to the nominee's for queen... Stephanie Vanderbilt"

Steph look shocked but smiled.

"Jessica Thompson, and last but definitely not least Rory Gilmore!"

Rory blushed as the class clapped.

"Have a nice day everyone," Charleston finished up over the PA.

"I can't beleive four of us got nominated!" Tyler said.

LATER THAT DAY

The eight teens sat around Rory's room later that day after school.

"Tyler, Finn, you all got dates to the dance yet?" Logan asked from his spot in Rory's swirly chair.

"Not yet," Tyler answered.

"I'd love to go with you mate!" Finn said causing the group to laugh.

"Yeah I don't either," Logan said ignoring the Australian's comment

"Hey, why don't you all make dates within this group?" Steph suggested, winking at Rory.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Tyler said.

"I call Rory!" Finn yelled.

"No!" Tyler said. "Rory can go with Logan, you guys cool with that?" Logan just shrugged but inside he was ecstatic. "I'll go with Louise and Finn you get Maddie"

"I like how I get a say in the madder," Rory said sarcastically.

"You should"

**AN: I know it's a short chapter (only 900 words) but it's important for the next one which is homecoming...with a twist! Please review the more reviews the sooner I update.**


	7. PREHomecoming

**AN: 1st: Sorry I didn't update before I left, I totally forgot and where I was didn't have good Internet. 2nd: Special prize for anyone who can figure out where I live. Big clue-It's where Lauren Graham grew up (not Honolulu). 3rd: There's lyrics at the end whoever names the song and who its by first wins! 4th- this chappie is very short but I just wanted to get something up since I've been MIA for 3 weeks. The actual dance will be in the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 7: **

GILMORE HOUSE--RORY'S ROOM

Homecoming night finally came for the teenagers so they all headed to the Gilmore house to prepare. The girls went straight up to Rory's room while the boys went to Tyler's room. As the girls were putting on their make up there first dellema came.

"No!" Steph screamed causing the other three to look at her.

"What?" Lorelai asked coming over to her.

"NO. NO. NO. NO!" Steph said holding up her left shoe and it's broken off heel.

"Okay hun, I'll go fix this you just stay here," Lorelai said rushing out the door.

"Steph just calm down my mom will find a way to fix that before we have to go," Rory said in a calm tone. Steph just nodded in reply.

"Now finish your make up." In ten minutes Lorelai was back with the fixed shoe and breathing hard.

"I broke a Gilmore rule to get that shoe fixed!"

"Thank you so much!" Steph said hugging the older Gilmore. "How?" She asked slipping it on.

"It involved a man in a flannel shirt and a baseball cap."

"Thank Luke fore me." Even though Steph hadn't been here for that long she still new that it was him.

"Well I guess since your all done I'll go see if the boys are ready," Lorelai said walking into the boys room.

MEANWHILE-BOYS ROOM

"Go Nemo go!" Finn shouted as he made Nemo swerve on the screen in front of him. Since him and Tyler were already ready they were playing video games till the other two were done.

"Tyler? Why do you have the Finding Nemo video game?" Colin asked as he fussed with his tie.

"It was free when I bought Halo 3, why, I have no idea," Tyler said as he searched for a different game.

"Cause the two games are so alike," Logan said fixing his jacket. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

"Hey you guys done?" Lorelai asked poking her head in the the door.

"Colin, Logan?" Tyler asked looking at the nervous wrecks.

"Yeah were ready," Colin said.

"Alright go on down stairs, I'll get the girls." She said leaving as the boys headed downstairs.

DOWNSTAIRS

The boys walked down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table waiting for their dates to finish. Lorelai came down the stairs with a hairbrush and began talking into it.

"The girls are ready!" She annouced. "First to come down is Madeline..." Maddy came down stairs in her strapless dress and smiled at Finn. He took her hand and led her to the awaiting limo. "Next is Louise Grant..." Louise came down in her similar pink dress and walked up to Tyler. "Stephanie Vanderbuilt..." Steph walked down in her newly fixed shoes and pink gown. "Last and definitally not least, since she's my daughter, Lorelai Gilmore III!!" Rory walked down the stairs nervously as Logan just stared.

"You..look...um...wow." He said.

"Is that good?"

"Very," He said gaining his composure back. He put his hand on her back as he led her out.

"Don't have too much fun without me!" Lorelai called closing the door behind them.

HOMECOMING

The eight teens entered the gym and all heads turned.

**AN: Once again sorry it's so short! I couldn't get the spell check to work so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**LYRICS:**

Lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
Here's how we do

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me


	8. STALKER, DANCING, AND MORE DANCING

**AN: Alright I finished this chapter for as long as I thought I could carry it out. It's slightly short but not as short as the last one.**

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO: **Gilmore4life3 and WritingxIsxMyxLife **FOR GETTING THE LYRICS RIGHT. THE SONG WAS "CHECK YES JULIET" BY _WE THE KINGS_**

**CHAPTER 8: STALKER, DANCING, AND MORE DANCING**

The beginning of the dance was calm but they knew it wouldn't be like that for long. The teenagers were currently sitting at their table eating dessert. Finn sat next to Maddy and Logan, Logan sat next to Rory, who sat next to Louise, who sat next to Tyler, who sat next to Steph, who sat next to Colin. When the girls went to get more drinks Logan noticed the boys staring at him nervously. Tyler was the first to build up the courage to speak.

"Um... Logan I think we need to tell you something." He said looking at his friends.

"What is it?" Logan was starting to get nervous himself now.

"Do you remember Amanda Fredrick?" Colin asked.

"The girl that was obsessed with me sophomore year, what about her?"

"She's here."

"Funny." Logan said thinking they were joking. Amanda was still in school over there, she definitely wasn't here. During there sophomore year in CA Logan had met Amanda in the halls. She would purposefully bump into him just to get his attention. Finally, one day Logan asked her out, which was a very bad mistake. There date was awful but she seamed to like it. One day Tyler went to her room to pick her roommate up, when he was waiting in the common room he saw a picture of Logan in the other bedroom. He walked in and was stunned to say the least. The bulletin board was covered in pictures of him and the white board had his phone number, room number, friends full names, and pictures she had drawn of him. Tyler quickly took pictures with his camera phone and sent them to Logan. Logan was scared of her since then. Apparently Tyler found out from Jane, the roommate, that she called Logan her boyfriend.

"Turn around." Logan looked behind him and was stunned, there she was.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!"

"Apparently her parents live here and her new 'boyfreind' invited her." Colin answered.

"Uh oh!" Finn said out of the blue.

"What?"

"Logan Huntzberger! Is that you?" A shrill high pitched voice said coming closer.

"In the flesh." He said.

"It's been so long! Come on let's dance!" Amanda said pulling him up and towards the dance floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Rory asked as they re-joined the table.

"Look at her!" Tyler said. Rory finally got a catch of her face and tried not to laugh.

"Wow... She's lovely..." Rory watched them for two more songs before Rory decided to let him out of his misery. She got up and started walking toward the 'beautiful' couple.

"Hey, mind if I interrupt?" Rory asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, I do!" Amanda said.

"Well that's too bad. Logan came here with me tonight and I think he'd actually like to dance with someone that knows how to put on make-up without looking like a clown. So bye-bye!" Rory said waking at the pouting girl.

"Thank you so much, Ace!"

"You looked like you were in need of some help. She's lovely."

"Ask your brother, he probably still has the pictures on his phone."

"I can't wait," She said as they danced to a slow song.

"Aw..." Louise cooed. "Don't they look so cute together!"

"No." Tyler stared glaring at the couple.

"Come on Tyler, she's growing up, you can't control who she likes," Louise said.

"She DOES NOT like Logan. And if Logan likes her, he better keep it to himself."

"Well they are dancing a little close."

"OK, lets just stop talking about this," He said. Talking about Rory and Logan was just too weird.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"You wanna dance?" He asked. She looked at him for a second then stood up and the two walked toward the dance floor.

"Come on, Colin. Even Finn is dancing with his date!" Steph said to Colin. For the last 5 minutes she had been trying to get him to dance.

"Fine..." He said giving up as she pulled him to join the others.

* * *

"How did you learn to dance so well?" Rory asked as they continued to dance.

"I had to take ballroom dancing classes," Logan responded grimly.

"Are you serious?" He nodded and she just broke out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"I just imagined a six year old Logan ballroom dancing with white gloves and and a bow tie." She said through her giggles.

"My parents made me. The only cool thing was that we got cake every time."

"How often were these classes?" She asked in amusement.

"Twice a week, but I finally got to quit when I was 14."

"That's a lot of dancing."

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Headmaster Charleston said into the microphone. "I hope you all are having a good time. Now that it's almost the end of the night it's time to announce Homecoming King and Queen. Would Tyler Gilmore, Tristan DuGray, Logan Huntzberger, Stephanie Vanderbilt, Jessica Thompson, and Rory Gilmore please come to the stage?" He finished. The nominee's walked up and stood behind him. "Now as you all know, well not the freshman, Tristan DuGray and Rory Gilmore won last year. Your King, is no other then Logan Huntzberger!" The girls all cheered as Tyler congratulated him and Tristan marched off the stage. "Now your queen is the lovely, Rory Gilmore!" The whole crowd cheered and Rory stepped forward next to Logan. Charleston gave them there crowns and directed them to the cleared dance floor. Once they stepped down from the stage the song started.

**AN: There you go! Homecoming! I wanted to make it longer but I ran out of stuff to write. Now everyone review!**

**GUESS THE SONG:**

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a b  
I would know

And you always think  
Always speak  
Cryptically

I should know  
That you're no good for me


	9. Can You Say Drama?

**AN: I AM SO SORRY!! I haven't updated in like forever but i do have a good excuse! I'm going to be moving at the end of October so that caused some delay. I've been reading lots of stories but not updating my own.**

**_Previously on HSBB..._**

"Alright everyone!" Headmaster Charleston said into the microphone. "I hope you all are having a good time. Now that it's almost the end of the night it's time to announce Homecoming King and Queen. Would Tyler Gilmore, Tristan DuGray, Logan Huntzberger, Stephanie Vanderbilt, Jessica Thompson, and Rory Gilmore please come to the stage?" He finished. The nominee's walked up and stood behind him. "Now as you all know, well not the freshman, Tristan DuGray and Rory Gilmore won last year. Your King, is no other then Logan Huntzberger!" The girls all cheered as Tyler congratulated him and Tristan marched off the stage. "Now your queen is the lovely, Rory Gilmore!" The whole crowd cheered and Rory stepped forward next to Logan. Charleston gave them there crowns and directed them to the cleared dance floor. Once they stepped down from the stage the song started.

Rory and Logan began to dance to the song.

There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go

I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay

I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me

And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go

I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay

Cause without you I cant sleep  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want  
Yeah

And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see,  
You're all I need

And I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life (my life), I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay.

Once the song ended Rory finally looked into Logan's eyes. She blushed for no reason causing him to smirk. He was about to lean in and kiss her when off to the side he saw Tyler. He couldn't do that to him. Tyler was his best friend and that was in the Guy Code. Logan just smiled at her and let her go. He walked back to there table leaving a disappointed Rory on the dance floor.

**BACK AT THE TABLE--**

Logan sat down in his seat and just focused on the food that had been put on his plate by Finn. Rory had slowly started to follow behind him but decided to go talk to Steph, Maddy, and Louise instead.

"Man, I am so glad that Tristan didn't win. He probably would have embaressed her by kissing her in front of everyone!" Tyler said sitting next to the blonde. "But I know you wouldn't ever do anything like that to Rory. Right Logan?!" Logan just nodded not making eye contact. "Logan?"

"Yeah?" He said a few seconds later finally able to make eye contact.

"Louise said something earlier..."

"What?" The blond asked nervously.

"She said that she noticed you and Rory getting very... comfortable around each other."

"What are you talking about Ty?" He asked awkwardly.

"Logan you know what I'm saying! You and Rory are growing rather fond of each other and I just wanted to let you know that in my life she comes before you! I told all of you that she was off limits! Do you understand me?!"

"What if I was dating her? That's none of your business!"

"YOUR DATING RORY!!" Tyler's face soon became a deep shade of red from how angry he was at Logan.

"No, I swear I'm not! I was just saying. You know what why don't we just drop this topic right now."

"I think that's wise." Ty said looking around the room.

"That was some dance Rory!" Louise said as the brunette came over. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked noticing the sad look on her face.

"You know when Logan and I just stood there for a few seconds at the end of the song?" Louise nodded. "Well I think he was about to kiss me."

**AN: I know it's rather short but better than nothing. Try and guess the song that they dance to!**


End file.
